fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kojote Anstarren
Kojote Anstarren is an S-Class Mage of the Star Cross Guild who use to be a slave when he was captured by members of a group of Zeref Followers, being forced to construct the Tower of Heaven. After his escape he now wanders the world with his Familiar Spirit partner, Flare. He is well known for his skills of marksmanship with Gun Magic, combined with his hunting skills, have earned him the eipthet of The Sharpshooter, along with Flash Master and The Sleeping Wolf. Appearance Kojote has blue-gray eyes along with wavy dark brown hair that ends at his neck. The hair is always unkempt though it’s parted in the middle. He also has a faded goatee too. His clothing for combat usually is a white suit with black trims and unbuttoned at the top. The suit is tied within a black belt where he also keeps his sword held and has white gloves too. Around his neck is a bottom-jaw of a wolf fang necklace, which matches his epithet as well as his fang-like teeth. When not fighting, his usual attire is a brown coat, brown cowboy hat, with a reddish-brown shirt underneath the coat, black pants and brown boots that goes up to his knees. Personality Kojote is a very laid back man who rarely does things unless he absolutely has too and when he does, he’s hardly enthusiastic about. Usually he just wanders around from continent to continent instead of staying in the Star Cross Headquarters, minding his own business and doesn’t get involve in other’s personal affairs unless it’s important and involves things such as Dark Guilds and international affairs. He obeys the Guild Master Zweck but it takes time for him to be motivated to do something. But he will listen to them if a Dark Guild is involved, due to his hatred of them from his time as a slave in the Tower of Heaven. He does have some morals, such as having honor and disliking using dirty tricks in a fight or other things like holding hostages or attacking the innocent. He particular despises torture and forcing other against their will, a reminder of his time as a slave. A speaking of slaves, he is well liked by former slaves due to his multiple attacks on illegal slave auctions, liberating would-be slaves and saving ones as well. Those times he shows a rare serious determination and even, rage. He is also extremely loyal to his friends and comrades, as it can be shown when he used himself as a decoy for his friends when members of a Dark Guild looking for slaves attacked them in their hometown. When he's with other people he doesn't speak much or converse with others, the only exception is Flare, who he has a sibling relationship since he mostly has to bail her out of trouble and act as the voice of reason between the two due to her hyper activeness and childlike behavior. History Tower of Heaven Kojote was born to two Mages that had retired from the life of magic. Still they still taught him small bits of magic if he ever decided to take the career of magic. But at the age of fifteen, his town was attack by a group of Zeref Followers, with the results of his parents along with many other adults being killed. Kojote at the time was with some friends of his when the attack started and he realized that they would be captured or killed if they didn't escape. However a few of the attackers were already on them, prompting Kojote to act as a decory while his friends escape. The results were of him being captured and taken to work on the R-System, also known as the Tower of Heaven. Since he had some magic, his captors sealed it in order to prevent Kojote from resisting. While there Kojote met and befriended a young Erza and several other children slave along with the elder Rob. Kojote then spent the next three years as a slave, where he began to form a hatred towards Dark Guilds and those who performed inhuman acts such as having slaves along with the torture and mistreatement he witnessed during his time as a slave. Over those three years, he would hang out with those his age or younger, mostly Erza's group and sometimes protecting the younger slaves from their abusive captors. Then after three years of slavery, Kojote joined numerous other slaves when Erza began a revolt against their captors. Though many slaves were killed and they were being pushed back when the Magical Troops came in, Erza, having unlocked her magic, pushed them back and changed the tide. But at the time Kojote was somewhere else in the tower, helping slaves against their captors. Despite having his magic sealed, Kojote managed to put up a good fight before he and several others were overwhelmed, in which he was separated from his fellow slaves. It is unknown what happened after that but he claims that he fell into a room where met his future partner, a Familiar, Flare. Flare along with several others of her kind were captured and imprison within the tower, perhaps to be used as sacrifices to revive Zeref. Kojote managed to free them but while the other Familiars returned to their world, Flare, taken a liking to Kojote, remained with said man and formed a partnership with him, breaking the seal that was blocking him from using magic. With his magic returned and a new partner, Kojote assisted nearby slaves against the Dark Mages, pushing the former back until they reached the bay where several ships were stationed. When word reached that the other slaves, led by Erza, Kojote assisted guiding the other now liberated slaves onto the ships and prepared to set sail. Kojote's group left earlier then the others, which was a good thing as by the time the port was out of view, the top of the tower the only thing in sight, Jellal, framing Erza for the cause, had destroyed the remaining ships, trapping the remaining former slaves on the island. Later on he would join the Star Cross Guild, his reason was that he believed that the Magic Council and their rules did not help with stopping the vile acts of Dark Guilds. In a short time he rose through the ranks and became an S-Class Mage. Relationships Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Marksman: Having the title, "The Sharpshooter" it is implied that Kojote is an exceptional marskman, which he has proven from time to time again with his skills in Guns Magic and even Bullet Magic. Kojote has shown that he can fire in any position or any environment, always hitting his marks without trouble and never misses. In fact his skills in shooting are so great, that his opponents are more fearful of being further away from him then being near him, with the former's reason because Kojote could easily snipe them even from impossible lengths. Master Huntsman: Along with his sharpshooting skills, Kojote has shown that he can track down any target with ease. Whether this is from natural abilities or some kind of magic, Kojote never misses a target even if the area is a difficult one or if the target has used some kind of spell to hid him/her from Kojote's sight. His skills in hearing, smelling and sight are said to be on par with a Dragon Slayer, who are well known for their increased senses. Expert Swordsman: Though it isn't his most favorite way of fight, Kojote has shown to be well verse in the arts of swordsmanship, a proof of when he fights with his signature dual swords, Roge. He is capable of staying on part with S Class Mages that we well known for their skills with swords and Sword Magic. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: Even when left unarmed, Kojote has proven to still be dangerous in close combat, using his bare hands and feet to fight his opponents. Sometimes he utilizes his spells with his hands or feet when fighting unarmed. Immense Speed and Strength: Along with great Magical Powers, Kojote's speed and strength are also above normal human-level. With just his feet or hands, he can deflect, throw, push back a large boulder just by touching them. This makes him especially formidable when going into close combat, making up for when he isn't using his guns. Keen Intellect: Kojote has shown that he has a sharp mind on a stage equal to his sharpshooting. Even during the thick of battle and under intense pressure, Kojote is easily make out a person's fighting style/strategy and in a few minutes later he can already form a plan to counteract his opponet's style and predict their moves too. Immense Magical Powers: Kojote's magical powers are very large that they can be felt over a great distance and to those nearby, they can be frozen in place in fear or shock, sometimes brought to their knees as well. The color of it is blue and when releasing it, it can take the shape of a blue pillar that is said to pierce the very heavens themselves. Magical Abilities Guns Magic: Kojote is world-wide known for his skills and usage of Gun Magic, a Holder-Type magic that utilizes the use of guns combined with magic to produce powerful spells. And with Kojote's great marksmanship, makes this even a deadlier type of magic, even capable of taking on those who use Lost Magic. Such skills earned Kojote the epithet 'The Sharpshooter'. *'Wolf Howl:' One of Kojote's basic spells but still very powerful. Kojote can fire large blue beams of magic from his pistols, using them for long range. The attack can destroy a building and severly injure a powerful Mage. This attack can either be fired rapidly, though the power will be less strong, or a single large blast, powerful but not as fast. **'Wolf Howl: Legion:' A stronger version of Wolf Howl, focusing on one pistol, Kojote can fire a barrage of magical blue beams at once, making envasion impossible. Combined with Flare's powers, this attack can be greatly devastating. *'Spark Shock:' An attack similar to a shotgun, Kojote has to be close to the enemy. The reason is because this attack effects the person's insides, releasing a powerful electric shock throughout the enemy's body, either paraylizing them or stopping their heart, thus killing them. *'Meteor Shower:' Its similar to Jellal's magic, Heavenly Body Magic, except there are differences. Kojote charges magic into a pistol and once ready fires a single large beam along with multiple smaller beams that fly around the larger on. While the multiple smaller ones are focused on either stunning or injuring the target, they are still powerful. But its the single large bullet that is powerful as it can cause massive damage and destruction upon making contact. *'Pulse Shot:' Firing both pistols at once, Kojote unleashes instead of a bullet shaped attack, a wide invisible force that is powerful enough to leave a decent size crater in the ground. It has dense pressure in it, so when someone is struck by it, the weight makes it hard for them to escape until the very end. *'Storm Bullets:' Using both his guns, after forming them to look like guns, Kojote, fires a barrage of of green colored bullets everywhere. While not as powerful, they can still take out objects such as rock or metal or injury a person's limb. Combined with Blue Magic, they are twice as devastating and when used on one single large target, they are cable of destroying it or pushing it back. *'Arrow Bullet:' An attack that is use for precise damage, Kojote fires a white-yellow beam with the front shaped as an arrowhead towards his opponent, piercing their bodies. This attack has proven to be able to penetrate low to medium-class defense spells, even the skin of an Iron Dragon Slayer Magic user. *'Fist Bullet:' A Bullet in the shape of a burning fist, this spell can break through any attack and inflict massive damage on a target, even pushing them back great distances. *'Star Bolt:' A magic that it utilize as a shotgun version. Kojote uses both guns, while holding down the trigger for a minute. When close enough, Kojote unleashes a blinding, star shaped attack that can cause great damage, leaving burn marks in his opponent's flesh. If he is actually touching the target, then this attack can even pierce it, leaving a decent size hole in Kojote's opponent. *'Explosion Bullet:' Similar to what Hades fired at Laxus, Kojote fires a large black-purple shaped bullet at his opponent, which upon contact, explodes, consuming the target. This can also be fired as a large beam in the same color, destroying anything that it touches on the sides before exploding when the front part hits its target. Familiar Spirit Magic: Kojote is a user of the magic where he partners with a Familiar. In his case, his partner is a Familiar Spirit named Flare, a fire-wolf type Familiar. She has three forms, a full blue fur wolf form, a human-wolf hybrid form and a full human form. She is fused within dual pistols, thus making this a Holder-type magic. Along with being able to use Fire Magic and Wolf-theme magic, she can use teleportation and more importantly Flare possess a type of magic called Blue Magic *'Blue Magic:' As it names says, blue magic is basically a type of fire magic with the color of blue, which can be utilize in different forms and elements, mostly fire, lightning, water, wind and energy, all of them in the color of blue. This can also be used to give shapes but is mostly used in conjunction with Kojote's Gun Magic. Also somehow she can allow Kojote to utilize this magic to an extent. ** Sacred Wolf Pack: 'A spell of Blue Magic and the most powerful of all. Working in union, Kojote can summon multiple blue flame wolves using Flare's magic. These wolves can move indepedently or as a group and can be used for close range and long range. Kojote prefers to use them for long range because when they make contact with an enemy, they release a powerful magical blasts that spreads about half a mile, destroying everything in the area. Such destructive force can be caused by only one of these wolves, so when multiple wolves explode at once, the range and power is far greater. Because of the spell's power however, it takes a toll on Flare as she must rest for a length amount of time in order to recuperate. Sword Magic: Kojote has displayed a few spells in the art of Sword Magic with his personal weapon, the Roge. *'Fang Dance: One of his more basic spells, Kojote, with both swords, brings down Roge, unleasing two powerful blue slashes that can cut through the most powerful defenses. Somtimes Kojote can do complex poses and unleash this attack in different ways that the slashes look like their dancing, hence its name. **'X Fang:' A variant of Fang Dance, Kojote connects his swords in the shape of an X. Then he brings them downwards, letting the two swords slide against each other and releasing a huge magical slash in the shape of an X. This attack is hard to dodge and deflect due to its side and power. *'Lunar Wolf Tail:' Doing a spinning motion with his swords, Kojote releases two slashes combined together in the shape of several disks, like a whirlwind almost. While this spell can do damage, serving as an attack, it can also surround an opponent, blinding their vision separately while trapping them too. This allows Kojote to attack while their trapped too. Requip * The Hunter: A type of armor that was design for Kojote specifically and his combat style. The specific feature is a white eye-patch with flame markings over his left eye and is connected via chains around his head. The outfit consists of a gray fur-lined white jacket over a double-breasted vest with gray, elbow-length fur armbands around his arms and end at his wrists. His legs are covered by dark, skin-tight pants with gray knee-high fur leggings that cover his lower legs, with his feet covered in black shoes. He also has fur-covered holsters for his guns and ribbon-covered bandoleers coming out from his upper back and going into his upper forearms. **'Enhanced Strength:' Kojote gains extra strength, allowing him to lift larger opponents or objects as well as parry attacks. **'Enhanced Durability:' Along with extra strength, his defense and endurance are increased thanks to the armor’s protection. **'Enhanced Speed:' The outfit gives Kojote increased speed, making him even faster and difficult to spot or strike. **'Enhanced Accuracy:' Thanks to his eye-patch, which also acts as a targeting device, Kojote aim is increased, letting him hit targets that are so far away that you wouldn’t be able to even see them. Also he can hit targets that are moving at a great speed. **'Flexibility:' The gear also allows Kojote to be more agile when in combat, and thanks to his skilled accuracy, combined with the gear’s enhancement, Kojote can perform shots in positions that are almost impossible. **'Enhanced Gun Magic:' Having already be skilled in the magic, the suit gives Kojote an increase in using Gun Magic, giving him access to even more powerful attacks or powerful versions of his normal attacks. Equipment Roge (狼牙; Wolf Fangs) While being more skilled in the arts of marksmenship, Kojote is by no means unfamiliar with melee weapons such as swords. In fact he wields two dual swords gifted to him by his familiar, Flare. These two swords, said to have been forged in the Familiar World, are equally shaped to look like a fusion of long-swords and katana, glowing the same color as Flare's blue magic, most likely have some of her powers fused into them. They are very strong and durable, being able to deflect even the strongest spells and cut through the thickest of armor. Kojote, when not using them, keeps them stored into the same dimensional pocket where he keeps his Requip gear, or in the form of a sheath katana. Dual Guns Kojote's primary weapons as well as the mediums where Flare resides in, are dual pistols that have a unique shape as well as great powers in which Kojote utilizes his Guns Magic. The guns are two ornamental pistols, both equally similar to each other, with Flare being able to speak through the left one. Unlike with his Requip armors and swords, Kojote keeps them in their hoisters. He has proven to be quite skilled with them and a can quickly draw them out in order to fight, even while moving. Also due to their unique size and shape, Kojote can use them for melee weapons, blocking and striking back at opponents in close combat. Category:Primarch11 Category:Male Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Star Cross